Harry Potter and the Dragonline
by Keeper-of-Wings
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts, together with new enigmas about the Dragonline, the Wuxing family and an exchange student. HP & DM are the main chars, might contain shonen-ai in later chapters
1. Arriving at Hogwarts

_**Harry Potter and the Dragonline**_

"Harry!", a female voice shouted. Several heads turned into the direction of it. It was Hermione Granger and she was directly running up to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"I was worried when you didn't answer my last letter.", she told him.

"Uhm yeah, I would have, but Hedwig got into some trouble on her way back to me and hurt one of her wings.", the black haired boy explained.

"Oh, I see. I hope she will be alright soon.", the girl replied.

"The doctor said that she should rest for about a week.", Harry said.

"That's good. I'm glad." Hermoine breathed relived.

"I hate to interrupt, but we are here for a reason beside chatting, aren't we?", Ron finally spoke up. "Yeah, we still have some shopping to do!", the boy-who-lived nodded. "Why don't you come along?", he suggested to the girl.

"Sure.", she answered. "I have to go somewhere else, see you later.", Ginny excused herself.

When they left the bookstore just a few minutes later, something caught Harry's eye and he took a closer look.

On the other said of the street a white mop of hair was quickly moving through the masses of wizards, as if running away from something.

Suddenly a dark cloaked figure stepped out of a shadow and right in the path of the white haired one. This one instantly stopped and tried to run into the other direction, when another being stepped into his way.

"Guys...", Harry started, already walking over. "Someone needs our help!"

Meanwhile a third one had appeared and the strange dark trio was cornering the smaller one.

"Oi! What do you think are doing!", a voice shouted suddenly, startling everyone. A huge man was standing in the middle of the street.

"Hagrid!", four voices shouted in unison, three belonging to Harry and his friends, one to the white haired boy. Using the opportunity he slipped through the grasp of his pursuers and run up to the giant.

This one quickly scooped him up, noticing Harry out of the corner of his eyes. "Come with me!", he told the them and started to run away, quickly followed by the three teenagers and in some distance the three strange figures.

Just when they were running out of breath Hagrid stopped and waited for them. "I think we managed to lose them.", he gasped, carefully putting the boy down.

"You alright?", he asked. "I think so...", the boy replied, a strange accent in his voice. "Harry, Ron, Hermoine... meet Yule Wu. He will be an exchange student this year and hopefully many years long.", the giant introduced the teenagers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you.", the white haired boy said and bowed slightly.

"Uhm... Nice to meet you too...", Harry and the others said.

"If you want, you can join us. I was just about to bring him to Hogwarts anyway.", Hagrid offered.

"Thank you, but we aren't finished shopping yet.", Harry declined. "Oh, I see. Guess I'll see you in Hogwarts then...", the giant was about to leave with Yule, when suddenly the boy spoke up. "I know you saw the ones casing me... Should you see them again, you better do you best to avoid them...", he warned them. Hagrid nodded his agree. "He is right, they are ruthless. You better stay out of their way..."

"That was weird.", Harry said once the three of them were once again alone. "Yeah. Especially that hair color. I have never seen anyone with white hair before, except old men and women!", Ron called out. "True, me neither... I also haven't read about such a thing... Well, except for one...", Hermione started.

"What is it?", the boys wanted to know. "Well, I once read, that if being put under great stress of if something really really really terrible happens, then it can happen, that the hair turns white overnight.", she told them.

"If I think about it... He didn't exactly looked very well, did he?", the boy-who-lived thought out aloud. "Yeah, he was kind of pale and Hagrid even carried him...", Ron agreed.

"I wonder... what's his secret...", the girl said. "Huh? What do you mean?", Ron asked. "Well, he must have some special reason for suddenly transferring to our school... You heard his name, didn't you? I would say it's chinese..."

"Maybe he just moved.", Harry voiced. "Yeah right, that's probably the same reason why he was cased around by shadowy figures and Hagrid has come to pick him up.", Hermoine said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Let's not think about this now, we have got many things to do.", Harry started, when all of sudden he was cut of. "Oh yeah? Like searching for your little girlfriend?", a voice sounded.

It was Draco Malfoy and his two companions.

"Malfoy...", Harry growled out. "Potter...", Draco replied arrogantly, then with a sound of disgust. "Weasley... Granger..."

Before any of them had a chance to say more however, Draco's father Lucius appeared. "My, my... So we meet again... Potter...", he said. "But I fear this time I have not the time to chat with you... We'll see again... Draco"

With those words they were left alone again.

"Let's go! I want to finish this soon!", Harry sighed and the trio moved again.

On the next day, everyone arrived via Hogwarts Express at the school. Of course everyone was happily chatting, exchanging news and rumors along each other.

It wasn't until the end of the welcome ceremony, that Dumbledore suddenly stood and left the room, only to return in company a bit later.

It was Yule Wu, the white haired, silent boy Harry and his friends had met in Diagon Alley. The headmaster quickly talked to Professor McGonagall before leaving the boy in her care.

She said something to him before leading him over to her houses table. There she quickly talked with Percy who nodded and took over from there.

He leaded Yule directly to the opposite side of the table where Harry and his friends sat. "Everyone.", he called the attention of those close to him. "We have got an exchange student who has been sorted to our house. His name is Yule Wu, be nice to him!"

Immediately there was made place for the newcomer and dishes simply appeared in front of him. The boy blinked, but then smiled shyly when the ones around him started to ask questions.

Percy smiled satisfied and returned to his own place.

Harry took the chance to exanimate the new one closer.

Yule had long white hair, that was tied up in a ponytail, which ended somewhere in the middle of his back. His eyes were bright brown, but sorrow and uncertainty seemed to shadow them. For a moment he even thought to see fear shining trough, but when he blinked it was gone.

The foreign boy also seemed to be rather thin, similar to himself when he first entered Hogwarts.

Dinner finally was over and everyone returned to their dooms.

As always the schedules were handed out at breakfast and many of Harry's class couldn't help but groan when they read the first lesson they would attend.

History of Magic. Not many liked this subject, because is was always such dry stuff, as they said. People like Hermione of course loved the subject, because they only had to study those stuff to get an good mark.

Still they had to sit through it and everyone was on time when the bell announced the start of the lesson.

Binns appeared not much later. "This year we are going to learn about the most famous, oldest, tallest and richest wizard families from all over the world!"

Of course this included the Malfoy family for it truly was an old one and Draco Malfoy loved the attention that he got from it.

Finally Seamus had heard enough about the Malfoys and spoke up. "Isn't there any other family that can match them?!", he asked kind of annoyed and desperate.

The ghost teacher thought this over, while Draco snorted. "There is NO family that could match the Malfoys!"

"Ah, that's not exactly true, young Malfoy.", Binns finally spoke up. "There is one, that's even older then the Malfoys and just as aristocratic and rich if not more."

"WHAT?!", Draco even jumped up in surprise.

"Please retake your seat, then I will continue.", Binns told him calmly. Once the boy had done so he continued. "This family is often overlooked or forgotten, because they pretty much keep to themselves and are very enigmatic. Also they are quite far from here. The family's name is Wuxing and they are from China. The main family line is called 'Dragonline'. Why we are not sure, but there are a few hints that they have dragons as their pets and actually are able to control them."

Many gasps came from the students. Someone to be actually able to control dragons was unheard of - at last by the students.

"If they would associate more with other wizards or wizard families they probably would be one of the most powerful ones! I believe, that they would even be a good match against You-know-who's forces!"

The way Binns was talking, you could actually believe he was adoring this family.

"That's not true.", suddenly a voice said.

Everyone turned to the new student, who simply stared blankly ahead. "The Wuxing family is controlling the only wizards school over there... And since there is a new head of the family, this isn't a good thing.", he explained slowly.

"And you would know how?", Binns asked a bit miffed, because of the interruption. "Because I am from there.", Yule stated and shrugged his shoulders.

Harry starred over to the boy with one eyebrow furrowed. There was something he wasn't telling them. Maybe he would have a chance to speak with him later about that.

The bell signaling the end of lesson rescued the boy from any further questions about his knowledge and everyone else from another boring lecture.

The rest of the day passed relatively uneventfully until dinner.

Everyone was seated onto their respective tables when suddenly a strange voice sounded through the halls.

It was Parseltongue as most noticed. Having heard it before, many heads turned towards Harry who tensed and looked around. "What the...", he only said.

"What is it? What is it saying?", Hermoine asked.

"It's...", he started but broke off. "We are coming to get you... Just wait... You can run and you can hide, but in the end we will get you... Enjoy your little freedom while you can...", Harry translated silently so only his two friends could hear.

"I don't like the sound of that.", Ron shuddered. "It sounds almost like that thing with the Secret Chamber..."

"Ron is right. It sounds similar.", Hermoine agreed. "Anything else?" Harry shook his head. "No, that's all it said..."

They never noticed the look they got from the white haired boy across them.


	2. Unexpected friendship

_**Harry Potter and the Dragonline**_

Chapter 2

After this event, Harry was called to Dumbledore's office. The headmaster wanted to know if he had understood what had been said and if yes, what it meant.

This time Harry didn't kept it to himself, but told Dumbledore the same he had told his friends. The old wizard seemed thoughtful. "Did it say something else? Anything that might be a hint as to whom it was meant?"

Harry shook his head. But it was making himself curious. To him it was obvious that Dumbledore might know who was supposed to be the receiver of the messenger.

A bit later he left to the his houses common room, where Hermione and Ron were already waiting. "What did he want?", Ron spoke up.

"He only wanted to know what the voice said and so I told him... But I think, that he knows more about this...", Harry replied.

"When doesn't he?", the girl rolled her eyes. "But he never tells us anyway."

It was then that Percy came up to them. "Excuse me, but have you seen the new one? Yule Wu? I haven't been able to find him since everyone left the dinning hall and he still doesn't know his way around here..."

All three shook their heads. "But if you want, we can help.", Harry offered. He had wanted to talk to the boy anyway and with the enchanted map he received from the Weasley twins he should be able to find him without any troubles.

"That would help a lot, thanks.", the red-hair smiled and disappeared again. Harry quickly ran up to his room, getting the map and leaving with his friends.

Once they were sure that noone was close Harry activated it and searched for the right names. "Damn it.", he cursed under his breath. "There are to many people on the floors, I can't read one name!", he complained.

"Well, I guess we will have to find him ourselves then...", Hermione shrugged. "But where do we start?"

"We don't know him very well... He could be everywhere...", Ron said, feeling helpless. "Why don't we split up and everyone searches his favorite places? Let's meet back here in two hours. If we don't find him, he might already have returned in the meantime.", Harry explained his plan. "Alright, let's go.", the other two said.

Of course Harry had to check out the Quidditch area first, but without success. "I wonder... Where could he have gone? Maybe he just got lost?"

While he was lost in his thoughts he suddenly noticed Nearly Headless Nick coming his way. "Good evening, have you seen the new boy by any chance? He has white hair, so he does stand out a bit."

The ghost thought this over for a moment and was about to shake his head when suddenly a thought crossed his mind. "Oh yes! A very polite boy indeed. It's been a while since I had the pleasure to speak to someone who actually knows-"

Harry cut him off. "I'm sorry, to interrupt, but it's very important that I find and return him to the dorm. So where did you see him?"

Nick did seem only a bit miffed. "When we separated he was walking in the direction of Slytherin..."

The boy-who-lived groaned. "Great! If I'm lucky I find him even hanging around Malfoy and those two idiots...", he thought making a face.

"Thank you, Sir Nicholas.", he said, quickly hurrying towards the Slytherin dorm.

Luck definitely wasn't on his side today.

Yes, he had found Yule, but he didn't liked the company he was with. "My, my, my... Isn't this the ever famous Potter?", Malfoy smirked.

As always the blond was accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle and this time Yule was standing kind of shyly at Draco's right side.

"Shut up, Malfoy!", Harry hissed. "I don't have time for you and you antics... Yule, Percy is searching for you, you'd better return with me to the dorm.", he then turned his attention to the white haired one.

The boy blinked but nodded. "I'll see you around then, Draco.", he said in his ever so soft voice and bowed lightly, before joining Harry.

The black haired one glared at the blond one last time, who only smirked back, before leading the newbie away. "How can you stand being around that stuck-up asshole?!", he finally asked, once they were close to the Gryffindor common room.

The boy looked at him with a strange expression. "He isn't as bad as everyone says he is...", he started, but Harry only snorted at this. "... I think if you would take the time and actually give him a chance you could become really great friends...", Yule tried again.

"Yeah right, and Voldemort just dropped dead.", the boy-who-lived snorted. Out of the eye he noticed that the boy wasn't cringing like everyone else when he said that name. "You aren't afraid of his name?", he wondered out aloud.

"Should I?", came the reply. "It is just a name after all... Even thought names can be powerful, I think it's better if a fear has a name."

"Obviously not many think the way you do...", Harry commented.

Brown eyes fixed his gaze. "I think there are worse things in the world then some currently weak, thought evil wizard..."

Harry rose an eyebrow in question but didn't received an answer. It wasn't until Yule was being led away by an very grateful Percy, that he remembered that he forgot to ask him something.

"Damn it...", he cursed again and waited for Hermione and Ron to appear and busied himself with a book about Quidditch in the meantime.

"I guess you sitting here all relaxed, means you found him.", a voice suddenly spoke up. He looked up and found himself faced by the two friends in question. "Yes, I did. Percy already took him with him.", he answered.

"So where was he?", Ron wanted to know while taking a seat next to his friend, while Hermione sat opposite them.

"You don't want to know.", Harry said making a face. "What? You found him in Snape's office?", the girl wondered. At this the black haired boy made an even more disgusted face. "No... Thought that's not to far off..."

"Stop talking around!", Ron lost it. "Just tell us!"

"He was in Slytherin...", the black haired one said. "Making friends with Malfoy... MALFOY of ALL people!"

Now the other two made faces as well. "I can't believe a shy person like him would befriend THAT one.", Ron muttered. "What could he like on such a stuck-up asshole?"

"That's what I asked him too... Want to know the answer?", Harry told them. When he got two nods he continued. "He said 'He isn't as bad as everyone says' and 'You could be really good friends if you gave each other a chance' and such bullshit like that..."

His friends made faces. "Yeah right... Which sane person would want to be friends with that guy anyway?", Ron grumbled.

"Guys? As interesting this topic is, I think we should return to our chambers... It's quite late...", Hermione told them. Everyone looked up onto the clock.

"Guess you are right... See you tomorrow then, Hermione.", Harry bid his good-bye, before raising and walking to his room, together with Ron.

"Yule is really a strange guy.", the red-head yawned, when he slipped under the warm blankets. Harry shrugged. "Well, I won't keep him from becoming friends with Malfoy... It's his own fault if he gets hurt, if he doesn't listen to others."

In the back of his mind this somehow affected him more then he would admit to himself.

The next few days passed by with nothing happening except for everyone looking over at Malfoy and Wu with weird glances. It was rather rare for a Slytherin to get along with a Gryffindor. And it was even more unexpected when that Slytherin happened to be a Malfoy.

Strangely enough Yule also seemed to get along with Harry and his friends pretty well. He was also very good at most classes.

It was in the middle of the second week, just before lunch was served when suddenly screams sounded through the halls.

Quickly Harry and his friends run towards the source of the screams.

They saw many strange things onto the floor and Hermione suddenly knew what was wrong. "Boggarts!", she called out, quickly followed by her pointing her wand at one and calling "Riddikulus".

The trio were quickly getting ride of the little annoying creatures, when they heard steps coming closer. "What the ...", they heard Malfoy gasp and turned around.

Yule was standing in the middle of the floor a dark shadow forming in front of him, while the boy starred at it wide-eyed and trembling.

With a clatter the wand he had held in his hand felt to the floor, while he took a step back, almost stumbling over his robe.

Slowly the form became more and more clear. It was a tall man with long black hair, who looked at Yule with the coldest gray eyes that one had ever seen. The other thing that was immediately noticed by all bystanders where his aura of strength, coldness and superior. Harry was just about to lift his wand again and saying the chant again, when he heard Yule gasp one word in Parseltongue.

At the same time Snape and McGonagall were stepping around a corner and looking at the scenario and Draco Malfoy stepped in front of the trembling boy yelling "Riddikulus".

The teachers quickly came up to the remaining students. "What is the meaning of this?", Snape demanded to know.

"Boggarts were harassing students.", Hermione explained. "Mostly first-years.", Harry added, still eyeing Yule out of the corner of his eyes.

"You learned how to defend yourself in the 3rd year, didn't you?", Snape asked coldly. When the trio as well as Malfoy nodded he quickly looked to McGonagall before announcing: "30 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin for defending the Boggarts, 10 points from Gryffindor for not being able to defend himself."

The last sentences was directed at Yule, who was still looking blankly ahead of himself, where the illusion had stood not that long ago.

When Snape's words didn't made the pale boy react in any way, Draco stepped forward and waved his hand in front of his face. "Oi, you inside?"

This snapped the boy out of his daze, this time falling onto his behind, looking up to Draco with big, frightened eyes, before jumping to his feet and running off.

"Yule!", the blond Slytherin called after his friend, before yelling at his two companions to hurry up and following the scared one.

Snape simply continued walking, while McGonagall stepped up to Harry and his friends. "Well, done.", she praised them, before continuing her former route as well.

Once the teachers were gone, many of the first-years rushed up to them, to thank them.

With a few quick and well-chosen words Harry managed to excuse himself and his friends and led them away from everyone else. "Did you understand what he called that man?", he asked them.

"No, wasn't that Parseltongue again?", asked Ron and Hermione agreed. The black haired wizard blinked. He hadn't noticed that Yule had spoken in a different language. "It was?", he wondered, but then put that aside. "He was calling it 'father'! Why would someone be most afraid of his own father?"

"I don't know... But did you see that expression on his face? He was frozen with fear.", the girl said.

"Yeah, I don't think I have ever seen so much fear in anyone's eyes before. Not even Ron is that terrified of spiders.", Harry thought aloud.

"Hey!", Ron protested, even thought it was clear that he didn't even liked the word 'spider' mentioned around him.

"Maybe we should cheer him up a bit?", Hermione suggested. "He probably headed right into his room."

A thought struck Harry. "Go ahead already, I'm joining you in a few minutes."

When his two friends looked at him with a strange expression he added. "Go ahead already, it won't take me long. Just have to take care of a little business."

A bit redundant they did as he bid.

Once they were out of sight the young wizard run back to where the Boggarts had been and searched the ground.

A few minutes later he found what he had been searching for and pocketed it with a smile, before heading for the dorm himself.


	3. Surprise

_**Harry Potter and the Dragonline**_

Chapter 3

In front of their doom the trio experienced a surprise. Draco Malfoy and his companions were loudly quarreling with a few of the other Gryffindor students. "What is wrong?", Harry asked a bystander. "That Slytherin has entered our dorm without permission and thinks he can be all high and mighty.", the other snorted.

The boy-who-lived nodded slightly before secretly making his way around the angered group to the door which held the stairs up to Yule's room.

Ron and Hermione almost missed this, because they had watched the ongoing fight with great interest. Now they quickly hurried after their friend.

It wasn't hard to find the dorm room that kept the white haired boy inside... The problem was entering the room, for it seemed to be completely sealed of with magic.

Not even Hermione's "Alohomora" would work. "Unbelievable!", the girl grumbled. "He must have bewitched the door..."

"Yule?", Harry tried, but received no answer. "Yule, I know you are inside. Could you please open the door? We mean no harm to you."

A strange noise came from the inside, which made the three frown. "Yule? Are you alright?", Ron asked a bit concerned.

Seconds later they heard a scream of panic from inside the room, followed by so quickly spoken words in Parseltongue that even Harry couldn't grasp them.

Just when another scram sounded from inside, Draco run up to them. "What the fucking hell is going on?!", he yelled at his archenemy.

"I-I don't know!", this one replied, a bit surprised at the others outburst. "Alohomora wouldn't work."

"Nonsense!", the blond grumbled and tried using that spell himself, without success.

"Try it together!", Hermione suddenly cried out. "One alone can't do it! Try it together!"

The two boys eyed each other for a second before pointing their wands at the door and yelling the spell in unison.

Immediately the door burst open and the run into the room.

They barely managed to catch a glimpse of a black shadow leaving through an open window, before turning their attention to more important matters at hand.

Yule lay close to the window on the floor.

Immediately Hermione was at his side checking for his pulse. At the same time brown eyes flew open and he scrambled away from her, quickly looking around searching.

"Whatever it was, it is gone.", Harry told him, while Draco slowly made his way over to the other one. The blond moved slowly, so as not to startle the boy.

"How are you?", he asked carefully, eyes wandering over the pale one.

"A-alright... I guess", Yule stammered out and rose his hand to put a few hairs out of his face while rising to his feet.

It was then that a gasp escaped Hermione and Draco at the same time. Following their look they too had to gasp.

On the back of Yule's right hand was a deep cut, that somehow formed a symbol. "You need to got to the hospital wand and let Madam Pomfrey take a look!", the girl immediately told the boy, offering a handkerchief at the same time.

Before Yule had a chance to react, Draco had ripped it right out of her hands and bound it around the blood dripping wound.

"I'll bring you there!", he stated, glaring at the other three before leading the white head away.

"If I wouldn't know it better, I would say he is jealous of us getting along with Yule as well...", Hermione said with risen brows.

"Wouldn't be surprised...", Harry shrugged. "I mean, if I were surrounded by such idiots like Crabbe and Goyle day by day and then finally find someone that actually is willing to put up with a bad personality and is able to hold a conversation of the level of intelligence with me, I wouldn't want anyone to take him away from me either..."

"True.", Ron chuckled. "Truer words were probably never spoken.", Hermione agreed.

They saw the blonde and the almost-albino at breakfast the next day. Yule's hand was wrapped up in a bandage and it was obvious that he couldn't put to much pressure on it, because he mainly used his left hand and often let the other hand simply rest on the table.

"If you need any help, let us know.", Ron told him, while Harry and Hermione nodded.

Winter time definitely came early this year. In the middle of November they found themselves waking up and looking out on a landscape covered in snow. Yule seemed especially fond of the white, cold and wet stuff. "I have never seen snow where I lived.", he had explained, while building a snowman with them on a weekend.

This weekend they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Everyone was looking forward to it.

"Want to go together?", Harry asked him on Friday. The boy looked torn. "I'd like to, but... I already promised Draco to go with him... And since you don't get along all to well..." He didn't needed to say any more. It was clear that Harry wouldn't go hanging around with Draco - unless forced to.

"I guess I'll just see you there then. Don't forget to go for butterbeer at 'The Three Broomsticks'.", the black haired boy told him smiling.

On the next day everyone dressed warm and took the one or other gallon with him. "Why don't we ask Yule to join us? He hasn't been there before and doesn't knows his way around.", Hermione said, when they were about to leave the common room. "I already asked him yesterday, he is going with Malfoy.", Harry informed her. "I don't get it! Why would someone want to be around that git!", Ron muttered.

They did met the Slytherin and the Gryffindor later in Hogsmeade, but not in a way they had expected. Harry had suggested to go to Gladrags Wizardwear, because he wanted to buy Dobby a new pair of socks to Christmas.  
To their surprise they found a smirking Draco standing on the side of a cabin, his eyes sparkling in a strange way. They were about to confront him where Yule was when they heard his voice from the cabin. "No way I'm coming out, wearing THIS!"

Draco frowned. "Come on! You can't look that bad!" Before anyone could say something else he quickly withdraw the curtain. Several mouths fell open in awe. The small and thin boy was wearing a black long sleeved, but body-fitting top, a black, leather pant and dragon hide boots, together with black leather gloves. Around his neck was also a silver necklace with a silver dragon that held a emerald and had stretched his wings.

"What do you complain about? You look great!", Draco said, completely satisfied with the results. When he noticed Yule's insecurity he added. "If Potter says you look good, will you believe me?"

The boy hesitated but nodded. "Good. Potter, what do you say?", the blond asked turning to him.

This one closed his mouth and crossed his arms. "I hate to admit it, but Malyfoy is right. You really do look stunning."

Poor chinese boy blushed. "Alright it's settled. You change while I go and pay for that stuff.", Draco smirked. "But...", Yule started to protest. "Think of it as welcome gift to Hogwarts.", the blond cut him off. It was obvious that he wouldn't accept a 'no' right now. The silver haired boy shook his head and pulled the curtain close again.

The golden trio blinked at each other and went their way. "That was weird.", Hermione said. "Yeah.", both boys agreed, still a bit dazzled.

Later they also saw the two in 'the Three Broomsticks' drinking butterbeer and chatting quite animatedly with each other.

Peace slowly settled over everyone when Christmas got closer and closer. The last exams and test were made and many run to Hogsmeade on the weekends searching for gifts for friends and family.

Yule's character improved as well. He slowly but surely lost a bit of his shyness and became more open. The biggest surprise was yet to be revealed, thought.

It was Harry who found out through coincidence.

"Guys... I'm suddenly not so much looking forward to the winter holidays...", he told them when he found them in the library, where they were doing research for homework. "What's the matter, Harry?", Hermione asked. "Yeah, what's up?", Ron wondered.

"Guess who else stays for vacation...", he said, grimacing slightly. The other two exchanged a look. "Don't say...", Ron started, but the boy who lived nodded. "Malfoy."


End file.
